


Fire In Her Eyes

by captain_sassy_socks



Series: April Drabble Challenge [11]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e04 Emancipation, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: Fire rages in Sam's eyes.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: April Drabble Challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685236
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Fire In Her Eyes

Her eyes blaze. A firestorm whirls inside them. 

She blocks her opponent’s attack with skilled precision.

Unbridled power and determination run through her, fueled by disrespect and misogyny.

With one swift kick, she sends her foe to the ground and holds the blade against his throat. It would be a simple matter to give free rein to her fury and let it consume her. To exact vengeance. 

She doesn’t do it. She’s better than that.

She spares him from death and lets the humiliation sink in, the sting of defeat at a woman’s hand.

Turghan underestimated her.

So did he.


End file.
